Never Will Regret It
by KokoLockhart
Summary: She would never regret of what she done to save him. Ever. Her heart would never say such a thing. — naruhina


_Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

She never regretted what she did that day, she never will. To her, what she did was the right thing to do, even though he might've felt disgusted that anyone could ever do something like that to someone like him. Her heart would never say no. Ever. Not in a million years. She even said those three _precious_ words that had been wanting to come out of her mouth some time ago. She remembered his blue crystal eyes widening in such astonishment that he could barely say anything. But those gracious eyes disappeared as she went flying and got slammed down onto the concrete. Blood was splattered everywhere and the last thing that she heard was him screaming her name.

He thought she was dead. She did too.

But thankfully, she was _not_.

Ever since that day. She avoided him. Every time she would hear him calling out for her, she would panic and run away leaving the blonde boy either concerned or mad. She would never know.

But it was for the best.

.

.

.

Hinata sighed and sat on the edge of a cliff enjoying the azure blue sea in front of her. It was a nice sunny bright afternoon. She was wearing lavender purple summer dress, her hair was out and with it was a white flower carefully tied on just next to her fringe. She slowly swung her bare feet back and forth as she felt closed her eyes feeling the cool freeze easily coming towards her.

She opened her eyes and looked at her watch. It was getting seven o'clock and she knew that her father would be angry if she didn't return home on time. She didn't like making him angry and if she did, he would not let her out of the house for weeks. She put on her white sandals and started to turn her back away from the cliff. She took a few steps forward until she jumped as she felt someone grab her arm gently.

"Wait." whispered a familiar voice. She gasped quietly as she froze. It was him. It was him! The one she had been avoiding since that day. The one she had confessed to. The one who she knew that didn't love her back.

She had to run. Run _now_.

So she did. She fled into the woods. She didn't want to deal with this right now. Not with him. It'd be too embarrassing to face him. She heard him yell out her name to stop running but that made her run even faster. Seconds later she started to slow down just to hear his footsteps coming over to closer. She decided to stop running to catch her breath. She made her attempted to run again.

"No!" he shouted desperately as he stopped running. He panted heavily while he put his hands on his knees. "Please." he said a little weaker. The blonde boy lifted his head up to see the pale girl facing her back to him as she curled up her hands to her chest looking down.

"Hinata." he called out again. But no response as her back was still facing him. "Please talk to me."

A tear fell from Hinata's eye as she finally turned to face him. Her eyes were full of sadness and he could see that.

"Why?" he asked. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"N-Naruto-kun…" was all she could say. Naruto frowned and gritted his teeth in slight anger.

He gripped her arms. "Why?! You haven't even spoken to me ever since that day! Not once! What the hell has gotten into you, Hinata?! Why-

"I don't know!" she shouted back making his eyes widen in surprise. She loosened his grip and looked at him with pain in her eyes. "I thought you were going to hate me ever since I confessed my love to you because I knew you still had feelings for Sakura-san! I saw that you got caught in one of Pein's attack, so I knew I had to jump in and help you."

"I thought I was dead." her voiced cracked. "I thought I was. But when I opened my eyes I saw that everyone was smiling when Sakura-san was done healing me. They were all happy that I was okay. So, you saved everyone from Pein. I was happy that you were okay as well, but my heart told me that it was not worth seeing you because it thought that I would embarrass myself of something that was stupid of me to do." Hinata looked down for a minute before looking back up.

"I never regretted what I did back there, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata." Naruto said reaching his hand out to caress her cheek.

"I would rather _die_ than ever see you hurt."

Bang. He froze in astonishment at her last sentence. She would _die_, rather seeing him hurt. She would rather take her life just for him. Someone who is loud and annoying like him. Just like his parents, she would _die_ in order to keep him safe.

Hinata continued as tears were threatening to come out of her eyes. "I love you. So-

She was cut off by a pair of soft lips on top of hers. Her eyes widened as she saw that Naruto was kissing her. A person whom she had been crushing on for years is finally kissing her. She closed her eyes without any hesitation and gently kissed him back gently placing her hands on his shoulders while the blonde put his arms around her small waist. It felt like Hinata's whole world exploded into millions of overflowing feelings.

After a minute or so they pulled away breathing heavily. Naruto hugged her tightly causing the purple-haired to giggle a little. Hinata hugged him back while putting a smile across her pale lips. Naruto chuckled and brought his lips across next to her ear.

"_Arigatou_, I love you too."

_At that moment, she never regretted anything._

_She would keep fighting, just for him..._

* * *

_I was actually having some difficulty when writing this. I didn't want it to be TOO cliche. _

_First NaruHina one-shot, any mistakes? Please put them in the review section._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
